Let It Bend Before Breaks
by 2inlove
Summary: Will and Mac get back together, but Mac discovers information that nearly breaks them


Let It Bend Before It Breaks

Summary: Will and Mac get back together, but Mac discovers information that nearly breaks them.

For KendraBC

_Say it's over, say I'm dreaming,_  
_Say I'm better than you left me_  
_Say you're sorry, I can take it_  
_Say you'll wait, say you won't_  
_Say you love me, say you don't_  
_I can make my own mistakes_  
_Learn to let it bend before it breaks_

"Thank you for staying with us, this Election Night. I'm Will McAvoy. Goodnight."

A round of applause sounded through the studio.

"Great work, everyone. Let's shut down for the night." Mac told the control room.

She took off her headset and ran her fingers through her hair when she felt two arms wrap around her. She smiled as her new fiance pulled her body to his. As he pulled her out of the control room, the sounds of catcalls and whistles could be heard from the production staff. "Nothing to see here. Go back to what you were doing," He said smiling to the staff. She giggled bashfully.

They walked hand and hand through the bullpen.

"Are you two going to Hang Chew's after?" Jennifer Johnson, the intern asked.

They both looked at each other knowingly, before McKenzie answered for both of them, "Ya know, we're both exhausted. I think we're going home to sleep."

"Ah, I see," She said, smiling knowing exactly what they were going to be doing, "Congratulations again."

He hurried her into is office and gently pushed her up against the closed door. He immediately pressed his lips to hers, drinking her. She moaned, loving the feel of him gently sucking on her lower lip. After mutually deciding that they both needed air, they pulled away and looked at each other, smiling.

"Hi." She whispered.

"Hey." He responded.

She bit her bottom lip.

"Come home with me tonight." He asked.

She playfully made a thinking face for a moment, then replied, "Okay."

He gazed down at her, eyes blue and shining. She smiled, blushing from his stare.

"What?" She giggled.

"This is real?"

"I hope so." She replied, going to somber for a moment.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Come here." She wrapped her arms around him, needing his body to settle her. She had broken his heart. He had broken hers. Now it was time to make amends. It was time to be together.

"You sure?".

"I'm exhausted." She laughed.

"Yeah, it's been an interesting couple of days. Let's go home." He smiled and brushed a piece of hair behind her ear.

She sighed, "Yeah, take me home."

He kissed her temple and they left hand in hand.

xxx

"Surprise!" The ACN staff shouted, as a shocked Will and Mac walked into the function room of a local midtown bar.

For weeks, the younger staff members had been secretly planning a surprise engagement party, seeing that a four cases of champagne and a few boxes of cigars on election night were probably not enough for the two people who dedicated their lives to the staff and the show.

Mac brought her hands to her mouth, in sheer surprise and Will wrapped his arm around her, smiling from ear to ear. He watched her face light up as everyone surrounded her with presents and hugs. She had brought these people together, united this little family. He loved her for it, loved her for everything. She was spectacular.

"Speech, speech, speech!" They chanted for Will.

"Alright, alright," He was handed a drink, "This is very kind and very unexpected, especially after everything we have gone through lately. Thank you for sticking by us in these scary, yet happy times. You're like a family to us...a family we only want to see once a year on holidays. And you're still not getting raises. To you guys!"

Everyone raised their glasses and laughed.

"Kiss!" Someone shouted from the back

He shook his head, embarrassed by the thought of kissing Mackenzie in front of a room of people and then he looked at her, smiling up at him.

"Come here." She whispered, before wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling her to him.

She pressed her lips to his, as cheers and applause sounded throughout the room.

xxx

Everyone was drunk or at least buzzed. He liked the idea of being able to touch her any time he wanted, so he wasn't far from her the entire night. They stood by the bar waiting on their drinks, his arms wrapped around her waist as she talked to Sloan.

Neal walked to the bar with his date to grab drinks.

"Great party, huh?"

"This was really sweet of you guys." Mac replied.

"Our pleasure. We wanted to do something special for you two. By the way, Mackenzie, Will, this is Jennifer."

"Hi, congratulations." She said kindly, "Have you set a date?"

"Oh, God, no. We are still trying to remember that we got engaged. " Mackenzie smiled at the woman.

Will was staring at her,"I'm sorry. You look familiar."

"Yeah, we met a few years ago."

"Oh really. Did you work for ACN?"

"No...oh gosh...this kind of awkward, but you're engaged. We had a date."

"Oh, isn't that nice." Mackenzie smiled tightly, trying to remind herself that they were together now and didn't matter.

"I'm sorry, I barely remember." He tried to smooth things over for Mackenzie.

"It's okay," Jennifer said, "It was just one night back in like '06...so..."

"Shit..." Neal said, "Let's go."

"What?" Jennifer asked, confused as she was being pulled away.

"2006?" Mackenzie she looked at him, eyebrows raised.

"Mac-" He started.

"Will, we were together in 2006."

xxx

The ride at been silent, so silent.

Will knew he was in for it as soon as they stepped into his apartment.

"So, do I have to start asking questions?"

Will went quiet.

"Will!"

"It was one night."

"Jesus Christ!"

"Listen-"

"I can't believe this."

"Listen, you were pulling away from me. I was madly in love with you and for weeks you were pulling away from me. I didn't think you loved me. I thought you were going to break up with me. I was lonely. So I was out and I met someone. It was a one time thing."

She looked away from, to the kitchen, to the elevator, anyone but him. She needed to collect herself before she spoke.

"You know, I don't care that you cheated. I don't. God knows, that I'm not perfect. But you made me feel like shit for three years before we got back together. You rubbed it in my face everyday. You did things...I was punished and let myself me be punished for three years. And the whole time, you had done the same thing."

"Hey, it was night!"

"Oh, so that makes everything better then." She said with numbness to her face he had never seen.

"No, it doesn't-"

"So what am I supposed to do with this, now?"

"Can we just call it past, Mackenzie? We both did things to hurt each other. That's not us anymore. We're done with that."

"So when I do it, you break up with me. When you cheat, I should put it in the past."

"Jesus, Mac. I feel like we're talking in circles. You know how I feel about you. I can't live without you. I don't want to. Please don't let this destroy us."

"You haven't apologized." She stated simply.

"What?"

"You haven't said you were sorry."

"Does that matter to you at this point?"

"How many times did I apologize?"

"You were cheating on me for four months with that dick."

"And I apologized for it."

"It warranted an apology."

"And yours didn't?"

"Fuck, Mac!"

She spun on heels and and picked up her coat to leave.

"Where are you going?" He shouted.

"Honeymoon's over." She said walking through the open elevator doors.

He sat down and rubbed a hand over his face, "That was fast."


End file.
